


Air Force Two

by FredtheSled48



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredtheSled48/pseuds/FredtheSled48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months, speculation has grown over who Senator Holmes would choose to be his Vice Presidential candidate in his quest for the White House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Force Two

There are two men in black suit jackets and sunglasses on her front porch. She's used to seeing men like this around The Hill but not her front steps.

The sun reflects off the black lenses so she cannot see their eyes. She’s pretty sure one of them mumbles something about starbursts as she digs around in her purse for the keys. She inquires, but the man doesn't respond. It's eerie how straight and still they stand.

Ben is supposed to be here by now – and with these unexpected guests she hopes he is – but she’s not sure the front door is unlocked.

"Hi? I’m Leslie Knope from the Department of the Interior. This is my house." They continue to stare and give no indication that they've heard her. "Can I go in?" she asks, gesturing to her own front door. Silence.

As she approaches, the door opens to reveal yet another man in a suit. This one is wearing a blue tie that matches the color of his eyes. There is an American flag pin on his left lapel, just like the one Ben wears every day to the Capitol. He moves to the side to let her into the entry way.

"Secretary Knope, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." His hand reaches out for hers and she shakes it trying to not seem surprised by his presence. “I’m Carter.”

If she wasn’t positive this was her house, she'd swear that she'd just shown up to an exclusive dinner party or… What the heck is going on?

She nods at him, taking her hand back.

Before she is able to test if she can wake up or inquire about why he is in her house, Ben comes around the corner.

"Babe? Hey." He’s clearly frazzled and his hair is mussed up from what she assumes where his own hands pulling at it. The look reminds her of many wrinkles, grey hairs and moons ago, when she would find Ben in the middle of the night in the nursery rocking chair with a colicky Sonia, trying to ease her back to sleep.

Ben grabs her elbow and pulls her down the hall, right past another awaiting officer who makes Ben jump just a little as they pass. It doesn't hurt of course but she's starting to feel as out of control as Ben looks.

"What...uh, what are these people doing in our house?" She asks when he finally stops outside their laundry room.

Ben rubs the back of his neck, clearly flustered. Out of instinct she reaches for him, smoothing his hair before wrapping her arms around his waist. He waits a few moments before meeting her eyes.

He inhales. "Senator Holmes is a few minutes out."

"WHAT?!" Leslie exclaims at a pitch that makes Ben wince. She may have also pushed him into the wall behind him out of excitement. It's a blur. "You don't mean the presidential candidate right? Like, the man that could be President of The United States. The _President_ , Ben!"

Ben nods.

“THE PRESIDENT,” Ben winces again and pulls her forward, clearly unnerved by the Secret Service man in their hallway who is now eying them closely.

“Leslie…” he begins but is cut off.

"Oh my god, Ben. Oh my god.” She has so much she has to tell the senator, like how the campaign can improve their messaging within Indiana, how the newest capital appropriation has cut funding to the Colorado River Basin and how he needs to do more to help the Kirkland’s Warbler from going extinct. There’s also the fact that the entire Department of the Interior could use another few million dollars to help clean up the oil spill in –

“Leslie.” His voice pulls her out of her thoughts. His eyes are soft, but she can tell there is something that he isn’t wanting to say, something more than just his fear of the law enforcement officers in their home.

"I'm not sure if it's for you or for me."

He breathes the words into her ear right as the man in the tie – Carter - comes over to inform them that Senator Holmes is just a few minutes out.

Ben nods at him and takes her hand, squeezing it as they follow Carter into their living room. She squeezes back, letting him know she understands.

The last few months of the presidential election have been rampant with speculation of who would be Senator Holmes' Vice President. Senator Holmes was a young, first term senator who had done great things during his time in Congress (as much as you can really do while in the Senate for five years), but faced a more experienced competitor. The talk was that he needed someone "tested" and "skilled" to balance out the ticket so he had a real shot at the White House in November.

And somehow throughout all the speculation, Leslie and Ben - both - have made the pundits' VP shortlists.

Every time.

They never talked about it seriously though. Speculation is a thing that happens in DC. It's as normal as muggy summers and metro problems. Only the fools actually let it take root. They both pushed it aside the best they could, choosing to focus on the actual tasks at hand instead of pundits’ questions and constant chatter from co-workers. Plus there were over twenty other great candidates being thrown around - there was no reason for them to get too excited. And they have actual jobs and three kids to worry about. Of course they’re not worrying about the hubbub on The Hill.

But she wouldn’t be Leslie if she hadn’t had her assistant buy every newspaper and flag every article that had them in it. Especially this from the Washington Post:

_Leslie Knope (D-IN) and Ben Wyatt (D-IN) are a political power couple. When choosing a Vice President, Senator Holmes needs to look no further than one address. Minority Leader Benjamin Wyatt has proven himself as a major power player. Over the 18 years he has been in the House (IN-08), Leader Wyatt has served as Chair of the Foreign Affairs and the Ways and Means committee before becoming Minority Leader two years ago._

_Acting Secretary Knope started her career as a councilwoman in Pawnee, IN before transitioning to the National Parks Service and then to the Department of the Interior. In 2025, she launched her campaign for Governor of Indiana to replace outgoing Colquitts. She won reelection in 2030 with an overwhelming 64% of the vote. Upon Dodd’s resignation late last year, President Bourne nominated Knope Acting Secretary of the Interior._

_There have been many political power couples in the past, but none quite like this. We’ve all loved watching this couple grow in the spotlight (including their triplets, who were only three when Wyatt first sought his House seat). Even if Senator Holmes chooses to go another way, Wyatt is a shoe-in for Speaker if the minority party can flip the House and Acting Secretary Knope should officially be confirmed by the Senate. This is a couple to watch in the coming months._

Why would she not keep THAT? Just for the scrapbooks (and the grandchildren). They deserve to know how awesome their grandparents are!

They’re just about to sit down on the couch when the front door is opened by one of the men in black. In steps a scrawny young man with neat brown hair and a bag over his shoulder. He looks exhausted both by the bag and by life in general as he nods at the man still holding the door knob. There’s a small tug at her heart when she realizes he reminders her of Westley.

Before she can tell him about her son, a tall man with perfectly combed black hair and a tailored blue suit appears. The same pin Carter is wearing is positioned right over his heart. She swears this one shins more than any of the others she has seen. Even Ben’s. Is there a person whose only job is to shine the pin? If so, that person deserves a raise.

He looks around their foyer, his eyes quickly landing on her. "Secretary Knope.”

Smiling, he walks toward her with his hand outstretched. The whiteness of his teeth is almost blinding. Is that another one of this person's jobs? Making the pin and his teeth sparkle?

“Senator Holmes, it is an honor to … to have you in our home.”

He grins. “Yes, well my people do know how to make an entrance. I’m still trying to get used to the entourage myself. I hope they didn’t disturb you all that much. I assume Carter gave you a few minutes warning?”

Honestly, how does his teeth get that white?

“You’re running for President!” She might yell it at him. She’s not quite sure, but Ben gently folds in next to her. His presence instantly calming her nerves. They’ve gotten good at balancing each other’s energies after years of swanky cocktail parties and unexpected political hero encounters. His hand falls over her shoulders and her feet instantly can feel the floor again.

Senator Holmes laughs. “Yes, exactly,” he adds before sticking out his hand to Ben. “Leader Wyatt.”

“Ben.”

“Ben," he affirms. "I have been a fan of yours for years."

"Thank you. Leslie and I have been big fans of yours since we saw the debate in Florida."

"The way you took Walton's hits and put ‘em right back to him. We talked about it for weeks!" Leslie adds.

“That election was a lot of fun.” The senator chuckles before adding, “Leslie, I specifically admired the way you handled the flood response in ’31. Carol called me when you were doing an interview on CNN to make sure I was watching. Her family is from Southern Indiana. They were all very touched.”

They continue to talk about various moments in their political careers – the lows, the highs, the funny and the sad. He and Ben seem to click almost immediately, finding common ground over their thoughts on defense spending, education and the appeasement of the Russian regime. She has to admit, there are few things sexier than her husband talking politics with the future president.

Eventually they settle in the living room, Ben and Leslie side by side on the couch with Senator Holmes and Carter (who Leslie has discerned is Holmes' Chief of Staff) just across the coffee table.

Once the talk begins to taper off, Carter jumps in, wasting no time.

"Thank you both again for meeting with us. As you know, we're just a few weeks out from the convention. With that comes a Vice President."

Ben shifts nervously on the cushion next to her. Her stomach starts to flutter from the butterflies, the familiar feeling that something big is about to happen taking root.

“We’ve done a lot of research into the both of you - your records, your relationships with colleagues, the issues you find most important. You might say we know more about you than you do.”

There’s some nervous laughter, but neither of them can really breathe right now, let alone laugh.

“However, we have a few more questions. Basically, we need to know if there are any red flags or ‘skeletons in the closet’ if you will.”

Leslie starts to answer, but Carter puts his hand up to stop her. It's rude, but he's just doing his job. “Before you answer, Leslie, I would advise that this part be done one on one. Some of the questions may be _sensitive_. Leslie, if you would, please follow me-”

She stops listening to his words, feeling Ben tense up beside her as Carter begins to stand to usher Leslie out of the room.

"It's Secretary Knope," Ben snaps.

"Right, yes. Madam Secretary please come with me." She starts to stand but Ben puts his hand on her knee, weighing her back into the couch. Ben's eyes are narrowed at Carter and his nose is flaring. Did she miss something?

“Leader Wyatt, these are very important questions and we must ensure that they’re answered as truthfully as possible.”

“If you’re asking me if I cheat on my wife, the answer is no,” he snaps. “There’s nothing I keep from Leslie. She doesn’t need to go anywhere. Ask me.”

His voice is raised and Carter looks startled as he sits back down in the chair. Clearly he doesn’t get much push back on this part of things. Gross.

Leslie’s hand skates to Ben’s still on her knee, her fingertips finding his. God she could jump his bones right now.

“What Ben means is that we have nothing to hide. We’ve been through over a dozen elections between the two of us. We understand that it’s your job to ask, but there’s nothing there.” Ben’s fingers curl into hers and she feels the same jolt of energy she gets every time he touches her. It reminds her that together they can take on the world.

“With all due respect, I still think we need to talk about some things privately.”

Okay, now she’s getting mad. Who does this guy think he is?

“Fine. I’ll give you the rundown,” she snaps, taking a deep breath before continuing. “There’s nothing to find in our relationship. We’re gross, but with each other, no one else. Ben has Ice Town which I believe he has more than come back from. I got recalled from my first elected office. I’ve crushed it since then - we both have. You’ve looked at our records and know where we stand on all of that. We both vote with passion and defend what we believe. Our kids – triplets – are junior’s at Indiana. They’re the greatest kids that have ever existed on this planet and on every other planet, essentially they’re the greatest kids in the entire universe.”

Ben is grinning at her. His adorable she’s-awesome-and-my-wife grin. The grin she really really likes to kiss off him.

“Sonia is pre-law and weirdly into numbers. She got that from Ben, I don’t understand it. Stephen is studying political science. We’re not exactly sure what he’s going to do with it, but whatever he decides it’ll be amazing. Westley is studying geology. He wants to get his PhD and go study mountains and National Parks which is awesome. Our son is also gay, not that it matters one bit, but in certain places of Indiana it still seems to, unfortunately. What’d I miss, babe?”

“I think you got it all. Well, there was that one interview when the kids were four,” Ben says it to Leslie and then turns to Carter. “They were in a stage where they didn’t like pants and…”

“That was cute, dammit. Everything was covered! Who doesn’t like baby butts?” She groans. “That’s not what I meant… This is probably a good time to say that I once pulled down my pants on live TV to prove I didn’t have sex with a scandal-ridden city councilman in Pawnee.”

She can see the scrawny kid in the corner writing something down with a smirk on his face and she groans. Dammit, she might know where her kids get their inappropriate-but-adorable ideas to pull down their pants on national television now.

“That did happen, but that’s it. Outside of a few bad interviews here and there, we’re model candidates,” Ben says.

Senator Holmes looks absolutely amused by the entire thing while Carter seems to have no other facial expressions.

"We saw the video," Senator Holmes says not even trying to hide his grin.

Well crap on a bald eagle.

“Anyway, Carter, I think we can move on. We can zip up all of this stuff later.” Thankful, as much as he looks like he wants to, Carter doesn't argue.

"The primary was relatively easy, but we know that we have some problem spots as we approach the general election," the Senator says. "I'll admit to you that I need someone with more senior experience to help make my policy team more versatile. This position would not just be for show. I am looking for a partner to serve the American people with. There are many things we have to accomplish this next term and my Vice President will play a vital role."

They both nod.

“I would like you to join me on the ticket, Ben.”

She can't help the smile that overtakes her face as she watches Ben's as it tries to compute what has just happened. “Me?”

“Yes. I think we will get along well. My team has been working to compile some of the projects that you have been working on to see how we can transform them into VP initiatives. Again, this isn’t just a ceremonious title, I want this to be an active role for you to continue the change you’re bringing to this country.”

 "Good lord, I... Oh wow... This is... Oh god..." The sentences keep dropping, her husband not able to find words to process. The last time she saw him like this it was after the last Star Wars remake. She's a tad bit worried he's had a stroke.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but I really hope you say yes."

Ben nods and clears his throat to get out the first cohesive sentence in the last few minutes. “Would it be okay if Leslie and I talk about this for a moment?”

“Sure, feel free. We understand this is a big step. For your entire family. We’ll give you guys a moment to speak.” The two men get up and exit the room, heading into the kitchen.

 "Leslie-" he turns to her right when they're out of sight. His voice is low in case they can still hear them.

"Oh my god - I get to have sex with the Vice President."

“Umm - okay,” he stares at her for a second like she has two heads. God, why is he so damn sexy? “Babe, we need to talk about this.”

"Mhmm. Yes. We can casually sneak into the Oval Office one day and just happen to – oh! Do you think we can get into the Lincoln bedroom? Move over Mary Todd! Vice President Wyatt needs to lay with his lady!"

"No. No, we need to talk about this - the whole becoming Vice President thing." He rubs his neck, avoiding her eyes.

“What do you mean? You have to say yes!”

“You're sure?” He seems surprised, like he didn't just get offered a dream job that anyone else would jump at.

“Yes! Why wouldn't I be? Honey, this is amazing. You’re running for Vice President. The _Vice President_ , Ben!"

He's holding onto her like he's not quite sure she's there, like he's scared of letting go. She wipes the few hairs from his forehead.

“We never talked about all those articles that had us both...” he trails off, but all the sudden it makes sense.

She feels a lump rise in her throat as she realizes what he's saying. She crawls into his lap like it’s any other day, like the future President of the United States isn’t just in the next room. It's necessary, presidents be damned.

“Ben Wyatt, I love you. I love you for supporting me and my career. For believing in me to run for Governor, and for governing Indiana with me as first man. I love you for always thinking of me and the kids - our family.”

She narrows her eyes at him and grabs his tie. It's the one Sonia had bought for him for Father's Day last year. It has dancing numbers on it. She pulls it to make sure he's looking at her and knows she's serious. “This makes sense Ben. You’re a fantastic choice and you’ll be the best Vice President there has ever been. And the smartest and the most caring and the nerdiest and the sexiest with the most compact body that has – “

“Good Lord,” he stops her, though he’s smiling. “You're sure?”

“Well, now that you bring it up, maybe – “

His face falls, and she cackles at him. “I'm kidding babe. You have to take this. I'll get a Ph.D. and we can be the next Joe and Jill. We already kill at charade dinner parties, and we can totally up our ice cream intake.”

He chuckles at her enthusiasm and pulls her forward into him. His lips try to find hers, but it’s mostly teeth from the smile she can’t shake. Not that he seems to mind, especially when her hands curl into his hair.

“And I wasn't kidding about the sex thing. Sex with the Vice President has to be pretty awesome.” He groans as she captures his bottom lip and drops her hands down his back. They stay that way for a few moments, until Leslie pinches her favorite spot on his tight behind. It makes him jump. Even after twenty years together it makes her laugh.

Ben rests his forehead on hers. After a few seconds she pulls back so she can study his face.

“What about the kids?” He says before she gets the chance to ask him what he's thinking.

“They’ll be happy for you.”

“But they’re still in college and it'll be insanity for them. And Stephen is so confused on what he wants to do and what about Sonia’s mock trial? We probably won't be able to make them. And what if they attack Wes - ”

“We'll figure it out.”

He sighs. “Holy crap.”

“Yeah.” She gets to her feet and turns around to pull him up after her. When he’s standing, she wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head right over his heart.

"We'll figure out all the details. Promise. Right now you need to savor this." Ben nods. "Now go say yes and then I need to see you in the bedroom Mr. Vice President."

She wiggles her eyebrows at him and Ben raises his. He doesn't even know how lucky he is gonna get tonight.

\---

“Now that you’ve accepted, you can call me Matt.” Senator Holmes beams as he shakes Ben’s hand. The hand shake that seals the 2036 Presidential ticket for one side of the aisle. History is happening in their kitchen! Maybe someday this whole room will be a museum attesting to the greatest partnership in America’s history.

“Holmes and Wyatt sounds very similar to Holmes and Watson. Holmes and Wyatt: America's Problem-solving Duo.” Ben says as he pulls back his hand.

“Are you trying to stay on the ticket or…?”

“Yes, right. I’ll just - uhh - sorry.”

Matt laughs, “I’m going to get out of your hair, but Carter is going to stay to go over a lot more stuff. I look forward to seeing you both at the convention and on the road in the coming weeks. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“This is an honor. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“We’ll be a good team, I’m sure of it. And Leslie, I hear you’re a great charades player."

“I’m the best, ask Joe.”

“I did. He always spoke highly of you. He thought you were the best at Interior. I hope you’re okay with keeping that job.”

She’s taken aback by how casually he offers her one of her dream jobs. The dream job she’s been pretending to have for the last six months and trying not to get too attached to the title. She never knew she could have so much animosity towards the word _acting_.

She can’t even form the words to accept, just nods her head repeatedly.

“Good. Though I think that would make Ben your boss in a way – hope that’s not a problem!”

“Oh” they say it in unison as Matt says a goodbye and is out the door. The entire posse of men in black follow.

\---

They’re cuddled up in bed, Leslie’s hand dancing across Ben’s now covered chest.

“Should we call the kids?”

“Mhmm, they should probably know their dad is about to be the second most powerful person in the country.”

“Well when you put it like that…” he kisses her, because apparently he hasn’t enough in the last two hours. Not that she’s complaining.

Eventually they part so Leslie can grab the tablet off the bedside table. She falls back into him, cuddling closer to make sure he’s in the frame. There’s not much light outside of the backlight of the device, just enough to illuminate their faces.

It’s only a few moments before Westley and Sonia come into view.

“My babies!”

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad.” Westley says, giving a little wave at the screen.

“Ugh, Mom. Are you guys in bed?" Sonia asks, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"What? We're just laying here. It's not like we're doing anything."

"I don't even want to think about that," Sonia adds.

“Well you brought it up. We were already in bed and wanted to call you. We put clothes on!” Oops. She didn’t mean to say that.

“GROSS!” Sonia and Westley say at once.

Leslie looks to Ben for help, but he’s just grinning at the screen. That’s probably what tipped their kids off in the first place. But it’s an adorable grin, and it's good to see him so incredibly happy.

“Where’s Stephen?”

Westley yells for his brother, the sound causing both parents to jump. Eventually the other boy’s face comes into the screen, his hair askew.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“Your dad has something important to tell you…”

 

###


End file.
